You Talk Too Much
by geekischic
Summary: You ask too many questions." Gretchen replied, holding her handgun close to inspect it with the utmost scutiny. "They'll be answered soon. Why can't we just talk about the weather or something?" Kellerman/Gretchen yep, you read right! More inside.


**A/N: Okay, I've got to credit coffeemill and flatlined from Livejournal for the creation of this shiny new ship here. flatlined has started some icons, coffeemill's started wallpapers, icons, and a fanmix, and now I'm gonna take claim to the first K-Man/Gretchen fic. Now all we need is a ship name and we're good to go!**

**A/N2: This is obviously AU. For the sake of this fic, Gretchen was the one who rescued Kellerman from the prison van in season 2.**

-o0o-

Kellerman knew that the greatest honor a man could have was the act of smiling when he was shot, so he set the best smile he had on his face as the doors of the prison transport van flew open.

Two shots were fired, the sound ringing in his ears as he waited for the pain to set in. He'd been shot before, so he knew what to expect. The pain should start to hit just a few seconds after the shots were heard. Only this time, nothing came…

"Are you just going to sit there grinning like an idiot, or are you going to get the hell out of this van?" An icy female voice cut into his consciousness, and he turned to look at who it belonged to. She was tall and thin, with a curtain of black hair framing her piercing blue eyes. Fiery red fingertips curled around the trigger of a .9 mil, still smoking from its recent firing. A stiletto clad heel tapped impatiently at the ground, which was slowly turning red with the now dead guards' blood. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on, though he had a strange feeling that she would also be the most dangerous woman he'd ever meet.

"And why exactly should I trust you?" Kellerman replied, not missing a beat as he shifted in his seat. He was never the type to instantly trust someone, even in times of emergency. That's why he'd gotten his job with The Company in the first place.

"Because I just crashed this prison van and killed two guards for you. Now move before someone notices the little scene I made." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and impatience, head cocked to the side as she expressed her obvious irritation with the recipient of her harsh words.

"Well excuse me for being a little distrusting. There're a lot of people who would prefer it if I were dead right now." His fingers twitched against the handcuffs that held them together. Having not stood on his own two feet for more than five minutes the entire day, his body itched to get out of the van and follow the woman wherever the hell she wanted, but his better judgment stopped him.

"Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you would've hit the ground before the doors finished opening. Now get the hell out of the van." Kellerman eyed the woman warily as her cerulean eyes pinned him in place. He grudgingly climbed out the back of the van, still distrusting of her, but what other choice did he have? "This is not how I pictured this day would turn out."

"Oh really?" The woman snapped at his muttering as she slammed the van doors shut, hiding the dead guards' bodies away from the world. "And how exactly did you want this to go?"

"Well, for one, you'd be the one in handcuffs." He quipped, unable to resist the temptation to irk her as he raised an eyebrow suggestively at her. However, the smirk was wiped off his face as he suddenly found her fingers wrapped firmly around his neck. She backed him up against the van, steely blue eyes boring into him as her voice lowered dangerously. "Don't flatter yourself jackass."

He stared her down, feeling the tension build between them as her red fingertips continued to hold him by the throat. Her fingers were cool and smooth, and however strange it seemed, Kellerman felt almost satisfied with the fact that the woman was holding him by the throat. He could feel her breath on his lips, hot and labored from the leftover adrenaline that had coursed through her system when she killed the guards. He had to admit that he actually enjoyed the situation a bit.

After a few more seconds of staring him down to make her point, she roughly let him go, pushing him towards the other side of the road. He brought his own fingertips to his neck, running them over the places where her nails had made little half moon marks in his skin. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I've got my own van back here." Her reply was simple and to the point, and he jogged to catch up with her fast paced strut as she headed over to said van. She led him to a black van hidden in the shadows of the overpass, wrenching the back doors open as she gestured with her gun for him to climb into the back. "Get in."

He cast another wary look at her, which she quickly dismissed, as he climbed up into the van. The back doors were shut after him, and he could hear the clicks of her stilettos against the pavement outside as she walked around to the driver's side of the van.

"Who exactly are you working for?" He asked as she shut the door behind her, setting her handgun on the passenger seat. "You can't be Company, or else I'd be dead by now."

"I'm ex-Company." She replied, picking up a larger gun from the passenger seat. She popped open the magazine, checking that it was full to the brim with bullets before sliding it back in and pulling the slide back. A satisfying click filled the van as the gun cocked, and only then did she turn to face her companion. "Rogue, like you."

"You didn't work for Caroline." It wasn't a question. Kellerman had been the head of Caroline Reynolds's Company security detail, and he hadn't the slightest clue who this woman was.

An amused chuckle escaped her red lips at his words as she picked up yet another gun from her arsenal, repeating the process she'd completed with the first. "Caroline was just a pawn in the game. I worked straight for the General. Top of the food chain. We're not on the best of terms now." She gestured to the pile of weapons sitting in the front of the van.

Kellerman nodded, understanding the concept of the General's split second dismissals from the Company's employment. "I answered mostly to Bill Kim. The General's second in command."

The woman pursed her lips and shrugged, a tad surprised but still not really interested. "Guess you're a little more informed than I thought."

Kellerman couldn't help but feel that that comment was the closest he was going to get to a compliment from this woman. "If you're rogue, why exactly did you just kidnap me out of a prison van? Who are you working for?"

"You ask too many questions." She replied, holding her handgun close to her eye to inspect it with the utmost scrutiny. "They'll be answered soon. Why can't we just talk about the weather or something?" Sarcasm once again dripped from her voice, but her response didn't help to quench Kellerman's need for answers.

"How about you answer my questions right now before I decide to shoot you?" He quipped, eyeing a handgun that lay conveniently close to his still bound hands.

"Please. There'd be a bullet in your head before your fingers even touched the grip."

Kellerman bit his lip and held back an exasperated sigh at her response. "Look, you can snap at me all you want, just give me some answers."

She turned to face him, setting a smirk on her lips as her steely eyes once again pinned him in place. He couldn't help but feel spellbound by their intensity. In all the years he'd worked for The Company, he knew that this woman's glare was one thing that wouldn't compare to anything else he'd face. "I admire your dedication. Really, I do, but would you rather me drive us out of here or answer your questions?"

"Answer me first. Then you can take me wherever the hell-" His annoyed demand was suddenly cut off as the woman stood from her seat with lightning fast reflexes and climbed into the back with him. Her fingertips once again found their way into a hold on his throat as she roughly pulled him close, and before he could understand what she was doing, he felt her lips on his, kissing him more aggressively than he'd ever experienced in his life.

Her lips parted and her tongue found its way into his mouth, beating back his feeble attempts at dominance as she quickly took control. The grip on his throat remained firm, but not painful, as she held him in place, kissing him with the fervor and aggression that she alone controlled. Her hot breath was once again on his lips, and he knew he wouldn't experience anything more intriguing or arousing than this one impulsive kiss from this mystery woman.

She pulled back and stared him in the eye, ending the kiss far too soon for his liking. Her steely cool gaze was once again all business as her glare once again fixed itself on him. "One thing you need to learn about me is that I'm always in control. If I say you'll get answers later, then you'll get them later. If you continue to speak, then I'll find new and interesting ways to shut you up."

He eyed her curiously, wondering what exactly the big mystery behind this woman was. She was more intriguing than any other person he'd met, Company or non-Company, and his curiosity got the better of him as he continued to observe her. "What's your name anyway?"

Sneering at him, she reveled in the fact that she held yet another piece of information from him that he wanted to know. "You'll have to wait to find that out Kellerman." She turned abruptly on her heel, heading back to the driver's seat as she left a bewildered Kellerman in her wake. The engine of the car roared to life and he felt the van pull out onto the main road as he touched his fingertips to his lips.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _I guess I will._

**-End-**

**A/N3: Am I crazy? Maybe, but you know you want to review… :)**


End file.
